


and baby makes ten

by OneSweetMelody



Series: a million reasons [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Multiverse, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSweetMelody/pseuds/OneSweetMelody
Summary: “You were going to d-r-o-p him,” Andrew spelled out slowly. “And I’m not taking over godfather responsibilities if the Boyd-Wildses kill you.”“Does that make you step-godfather? Godfather-in-law. How does that work? Do we need to get married?”--Matt and Dan make Neil godfather. He only panics a little bit.Part of a collection of unrelated AUs where Neil and Andrew do or don't decide to get married. Vary in length. Stand-alone fic.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: a million reasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019488
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	and baby makes ten

**Author's Note:**

> Slight edit and repost of baby AU. Matt and Dan make Neil godfather. He only panics a little bit.
> 
> Part of a collection of unrelated AUs where Neil and Andrew do or don't decide to get married. Literally know one asked for this but me.

David, nickname pending, was not a fussy baby. Neil didn’t understand how anyone could know for sure when the baby was only a few days old, but he’d heard it repeated by several nurses and Dan’s obstetrician enough times to believe it. 

“He’s tiny.”

“He’s a newborn,” Andrew said dryly. “And you’re holding him incorrectly.”

Neil grimaced slightly and readjusted his grip to something that felt slightly less uncomfortable. It must have not been good enough for Andrew because the other man gave a small huff of annoyance before taking the baby into his own arms. 

“That’s exactly how I was holding him,” Neil protested in a low voice. Matt stirred from his spot on the recliner at the opposite end of the hospital room. His eyebrows furrowed slightly before he slumped back to sleep. Dan was also asleep in her hospital bed but it wouldn’t be long before they would both be up to feed and cop at their firstborn. Technically, only two guests were allowed at any given time, but if the Foxes were anything, they were tenacious. So for the time being, Matt and Dan napped quietly and left baby David in Andrew and Neil’s somewhat capable hands. 

“You were going to d-r-o-p him,” Andrew spelled out slowly. “And I’m not taking over godfather responsibilities if the Boyd-Wildses kill you.”

The word was strange. Godfather. Neil thought he was overwhelmed when Matt asked him to be his best man, but handing Matt tissues when he cried over how happy was that Dan said yes and standing by his side at the altar was different than being given the responsibility of a whole new life. Neil had been given a whole new life of his not even ten years ago and he was still wondering what he was doing. 

David was small, and despite the army of Foxes who would stand by, defenseless. Neil wondered what kind of life David would live— better than his or Matt’s or Dan’s at the very least. He’d be raised by Foxes but never lead the kind of life to make him one. 

“You’re thinking too loudly,” Andrew said without looking at Neil. David had a firm grip on Andrew’s index finger as Andrew lightly tugged it away only to bring it back moments later. 

“You like babies,” Neil said as he watched Andrew continue to play with David. Andrew would likely appear blank-faced and disinterested to most, but Neil could see the relaxation in his shoulders and the careful attention he paid to the baby. 

“Don’t make anything of it. They eat, cry, shit, sleep. Repeat. They’re easy.”

Neil let out an undignified snort. 

He inched closer and offered his pinkie finger to David, waiting to see if he would accept Neil the way he so easily accepted Andrew. “You’re signing yourself up for free babysitting if Dan or Matt hear you.”

“You already signed us up for that.”

“Does that make you step-godfather? Godfather-in-law. How does that work? Do we need to get married?”

The room was near quiet aside from Dan’s light snores. It was like the whole room was holding its breath, suspended in a strange twilight zone of calm. Then finally, David’s small curled hand latched onto Neil’s littlest finger. Neil felt the beginnings of a smile unfurl across his face. 

“You do know,” Neil started wholly focused on the baby in Andrew’s arms, “if Kevin has kids he’s making you godfather.”

David wailed. 


End file.
